


For my love I will lay in the grave tonight

by FanFicReader01



Series: Supernatural Cop Buddies [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, Sappy, Vampires, Werewolves, coffin cuddles, coffins, implied Markus/Simon, this fic makes no sense lol but i needed some fluff after that angst ficlet, vampire!Connor, werewolf!Hank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 03:21:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: Title's from Fool For Love by Lord Huron <3Connor takes Hank on a trip to the woods and some stuff happens.





	For my love I will lay in the grave tonight

“I hope you know where you’re going,” Hank chuckles nervously as his partner leads him over a pebbled path. First they’d been driving for hours. Connor did most of it while Hank was snoring so obnoxiously loud that even the heavy metal booming through the speakers didn’t help create a distraction from the noise. Still, Connor deemed it rather adorkable. After that they’d been walking through the woods almost the whole evening. The shadows grew longer with the passing minute and despite being a tough werewolf, Hank felt the shivers run down his spines as they got deeper into the woods.

 “It might’ve been decades ago since I last visited the place but basically every vampire knows about the Yawning Graveyard. It’s like a location etched into our black hearts,” Connor reassures his friend.

 “The Yawning Graveyard, huh? Very impressive for our first date. Sure doesn’t sound depressing to me,” Hank lets out a worried cackle.

 “Don’t worry, lieutenant. I managed to contact some vampires who are in charge of the festival. No one will hurt you. If I’m not mistaken, there are even some other werewolves present too! Times have changed, you know?”

 “I know but still. Every hair just jumps up when I’m near the darn bloodsuckers.” He quickly adds: “No offence to you, of course.”

 “C’mon, we’re almost there.” The rest of the trip is spend in silence.

 

Once they’ve arrived Hank can’t hold in his laughter. “For a fucking graveyard this place is pretty _alive_!”

Soon the laughter fades as probably more than a hundred eyes all simultaneously fix their gaze on the couple who’s standing in the entrance. It’s like one black beast with too many eyes is staring at them.

 “Don’t mind this grumpy dog,” Hank clears his throat and suddenly Connor hooks his arm into Hank’s to show the vampires they won’t cause any harm.

“Let’s go!” Connor seems excited as he drags Hank into the cemetery.

The Yawning Graveyard is one large open field in the middle of some shady groves. The acreage must be the size of five or even more football fields big. It’s huge. As they walk, Hank didn’t know people could get _this_ creative with tombstones but he was actually impressed. Millions of candles light the whole place up. The shadows that are cast, seem to be alive and _dancing_.

 The sound of hundreds of vampires chattering fills the air and the atmosphere isn’t as tense as Hank had feared. Soon they seem to blend in quite nicely except from some stares from other vampires.

 “Every hundred years this is where we vampires celebrate our blood festival,” Connor finally starts explaining why he and Hank are here.

 “I see. And, eh are there any human sacrifices? I mean… I suppose you’re talking about _human_ blood, right?” Hank stares at one of the selling stalls where large jars with questionable red liquid are shown. The smell that comes from the stall, makes his stomach twist.

 “Yes. And also from animals. But trust me in this, Hank, vampires have found more efficient and _legal_ ways to obtain the blood. A lot of our kind tries to not harm any humans,” Connor reassures his partner.

As they keep on walking through the market place, they walk shoulder to shoulder, hand in hand. Hank shakes his head and chuckles: “But who am I to judge your kind? I’m of the breed that mindlessly kills innocent beings.”

 

Connor likes to explain multiple attractions they see and for some objects, the vampire seems to know eerily precise the history of the object. It’s like he was actually _present_ when the thing got invented.

 It makes Hank wonder how old Connor really is.

Their tour around the graveyard ends when a vampire suddenly approaches them. It’s a black woman clad in a contrasting white dress. She has her hair held up in bun and has a rather stoic expression. Her eyes are glistening with a sharp red. First she greets Connor before giving the lieutenant a judging look.

“Good evening, Connor. It seems like you’ve brought a friend after all those decades.”

“Good evening, Amanda. Yes, this is lieutenant Anderson. He’s from the K9 department. I got paired up with him when investigation some homicides where vampires were involved,” Connor introduces his partner to the woman.

 “I see,” Amanda scans Hank and her final conclusion seems that she thinks of him as an inferior species.

 “Well pleased to meet you too,” Hank growls but the woman is unimpressed and ignores the man.

“Anyway, Connor, why did you bring this werewolf to a place like this? You know this is a rare event for vampires only, right?” Amanda turns to face the other vampire, completely blocking Hank out of the picture. Connor, suddenly protective, takes the werewolf’s hand and squeezes it firmly as to make a statement.

 “The lieutenant and I are now partners in more ways than just one.”

“ _Oh_ ,” the disappointment in Amanda’s voice and whole posture is clear and it takes a lot from Hank not to lose it and bite the female vampire.

 “You do know that the ritual actually requires a fellow vampire, right?” Amanda insists, it’s not just a question. Connor nods.

 “I know, Amanda. But I believe that times and values are changing and shifting. We no longer have to be guided by ancient rules. Of course, tradition is an admirable and virtuous thing but in this century change has proved to be often positive for _everyone_ involved.”

Now Amanda seems to give Connor an absolutely disgusted look but before she can say more, another vampire joins the trio. The dark skinned vampire is taller than Connor but what’s most remarkable to Hank, is that the vampire has two different coloured eyes: blue and green. Next to that, is the vampire’s smell. His odour is slightly _off_. He has the typical stench a vampire wears, subtle or not but there’s also something familiar to the man. It’s almost like Hank can smell himself on the vampire. Before the werewolf can wrap his head around the strange mix, the new vampire speaks up.

 

“Good evening, Connor. It’s great to see a familiar face again.”

Connor meets the other vampire with a smile and a firm handshake. “Evening, Markus. Great to see you again. How long has it been? Over a decade? A century?” The way the two interact, makes it look like they’re old friends. It puts a smile on Hank’s face.

 Now Markus nods at Amanda and she nods back, nothing said between them. Hank can’t help but smirk, thinking Amanda must not be a liked vampire. At least not with these two. And whoever is an enemy of Connor, is an instant enemy of Hank.

Markus gives Hank a quick scan before shaking the man’s hand. Markus’ hand is surprisingly warm.

 “I’m Markus. Negotiator between vampires and werewolves alike.”

“Oh, ehm, I’m Hank Anderson. Lieutenant of the K9 department in Detroit,” Hank says.

 “I see. Also a werewolf,” Markus smirks.

“Y-You’re a werewolf? I thought you-” Hank’s really confused now but luckily Markus offers an explanation.

 “Well… It’s a complicated case with me. I’m both, you see? First I was only a werewolf before getting into a silly accident with a vampire. I survived and became a vampire.”

 “Now that explains your funny smell,” Hank laughs and Markus laughs along. Amanda leaves the party without saying a word and when she’s out of hearing range, the lieutenant huffs: “What’s that woman’s problem?”

 “Amanda’s just really… conservative. She’s very old and thus likes to hold onto lots of outdated traditions. The werewolf versus vampire ‘relation’ especially. Or human versus vampire. Don’t pay her any mind but also don’t get in her way too much,” Markus sighs. Looks like he’s dealt with her too on several occasions.

 Then Markus focuses on his fellow vampire friend. “How’s the festival going? Hope you’re enjoying yourself a little?”

 “I sure do. It’s a lot more fun when you’re with your partner,” Connor replies enthusiastically and with a wink he adds: “Plus now I can finally take part in the most enjoyable rituals.”

“Hey! Hey! Connor! Wait a minute! What’s this ritual you’re talking about? And-, and we’re not… well, _official_ yet!” Hank comes in between. His face is getting red and he feels like he just embarrassed himself grandly in front of Markus. The werewolf vampire (or is it vampire werewolf?) doesn’t seem to mind. He only chuckles and crosses his arms.

 “Don’t tell me you didn’t tell Hank about the rituals? Anyway, you two shouldn’t worry. We’ve made quite a progress as of lately with the whole werewolf and vampire relationships anyway.”

 “Thank you for that, Markus. I bet many other vampires and werewolves appreciate your efforts in undoing centuries of unnecessary feuds and misunderstandings,” Connor admires.

 “It’s my honour. Now excuse me, I have to go. My lover seems to get impatient. You two have fun,” Markus apologizes. He then proceeds to walk over to another tall, blond looking vampire. The two vampires hug and exchange some smooches before they disappear in the crowd.

 

“Rituals? What rituals? Don’t tell me you’re going to sacrifice me and then suck all the blood out of me?” Hank sounds panicked.

 “You don’t have to worry, Hank. Those rituals are no longer used… by the majority. Anyway, I’ll now inform you about the things we’ve still planned for this night.”

 “As long as I don’t have to drink any weird liquids or blood I guess it will be fine,” Hank huffs, not entirely convinced.

 “First of all, you must know the rituals are mostly designed for _partners_. So that’s why I wanted you to come with me. It will be my first time celebrating the festival with a lover,” Connor starts explaining. Hank stops in his tracks and looks at his partner. “I’m sincerely humbled then.” His previous wry mouth turns into a smile. Connor returns it and they continue walking.

 “Anyway, there are going to be competitions but you’re free to choose whether to participate or not. Competitions vary from physical to mental skills. Often there’s competitions to see who’s the strongest or who can endure the longest. But for the most important thing, at the very end of the festival lovers return to their grave and lay with their partner in a coffin.”

 “Well that sounds highly romantic,” Hank jokes but somehow he can imagine there must be some intimacy to it. He’s open minded about it however and doesn’t want to disappoint Connor as it seems to be a very important event to his friend.

 

The following hours are quite enjoyable and Hank and Connor watch most of the competitions from a tribune. At one moment during a test of strength, the vampire orders a snack and the werewolf gives him a repelled look. “Ah, what the fuck is this?”

 “Blood popsicles. Very tasteful at this time of the year,” Connor jokes but the first statement is true.

“Aw, you’re so disgusting sometimes, you know?” Hank outs his distaste.

 “Look, that’s Markus and Simon,” the vampire puts the focus on the game. Apparently the two lovers have challenged each other in a duel. While Connor is mostly focused on the ‘fight’ in front of him, Hank seems to be more interested in Connor licking that popsicle. It makes the werewolf’s heart beat faster for all the wrong reasons.

 “Simon, block his arm! Block!” Connor’s sudden shouting keeps Hank’s mind off the sinful thoughts that were slowly sneaking into his system. Before the lieutenant can make a comment on the vampire’s behaviour, Connor has jumped from his seat and an outburst of commentary on the game is yelled.

 It makes Hank laugh out loud. He never saw his partner that _enthusiastic_ and _vocal_ over something. It almost reminds him of his own supporter-behaviour when he’s home, watching the big game.

 “Argh, he lost. Oh well, at least it seems like Markus’s going to make up for it later tonight,” Connor chuckles and then settles down again. Then his gaze goes to Hank and he gulps, like he’s been caught red handed.

 “I’m sorry, I got rather excited. It’s always fun to see my friend brawl a little,” Connor apologizes but Hank pats the vampire’s shoulder.

 “It’s totally fine. A man’s gotta enjoy the little things in life, huh.”

 

\--

 

Once most events are over Connor leads the way to the gravestones. Hank observes the place and sees how many vampires have already settled in various coffins. It’s a strange thing to witness but also somehow sweet.

They come to halt at one tombstone. Somehow seeing it, hits Hank harder than expected. It’s just eerie and strange to see his partner’s grave like that. The tombstone itself looks normal, nothing out of the ordinary. There’s nothing fancy to it and even the font on the grave isn’t too flamboyant. But somehow those dark blue flowers with golden thorns humble the old detective’s heart. “So, Connor, this is your… eh, grave?”

  “Yes. I hope you like the way I decorated it. Even plucked the flowers myself,” Connor stands proudly next to the stone. On the tombstone a name is written. It doesn’t say ‘Connor’.

The vampire notices Hank ogling that name and explains: “It’s the name of a fallen soldier. A man I used to be.”

 “You-, you used to be a soldier?” Hank says surprised.

“Apparently I was once a solider, yes. Many of these graves are a product of a vampire war. Still, it failed to kill most of us. Luckily I have no memories to that time in my life.”

 “Damn, son,” before Hank knows it, he has pulled Connor into an embrace.

“Let’s see what’s underneath the stone huh,” the vampire eventually pulls away and grins.

 “If there’s a rotting body or a skeleton in the dirt, I’m getting the hell outa here,” Hank huffs. Connor laughs and shakes his head. “Don’t worry. We keep our coffins clean.”

 

The coffin is surprisingly comfortable. Still, it’s obviously not meant for two persons but Hank and Connor make due. Their bodies are pressed closely together. It feels _safe_.

 “Pretty comfy,” Hank states.

“Of course. The person in the coffin might be deceased but one cannot dump the dead just in a hole in the ground. That’s downright disrespectful,” Connor replies. Hank leans closer so that their noses awkwardly bump before the K9 officer manages to successfully smooch the vampire.

 “You talk too much, you know?” he chuckles.

“I’m sorry,” Connor whispers back.

 “It’s alright. I was only half joking,” Hank mutters back and presses a kiss on his partner’s forehead.  

Then they lay still, cradled in each other’s embrace. Connor detects a steady heartbeat in his lover and it makes him feel at ease. Carefully he lifts his hand and lets his fingers brush through Hank’s grey hair. It feels a bit rigid, yet kind of soft at the same time.

 “How are you feeling, Hank?” Connor murmurs. Now their foreheads touch and Connor feels Hank’s warm breath against his cool skin.

“Peaceful. Fucking tired. I don’t really want to be sentimental but maybe I’m a little bit in love,” Hank murmurs. The last words are almost inaudible. The answer makes Connor’s eyes widen.

 “R-Really?” he exclaims.

“I’m not gonna repeat myself, damn it. But yes, why else would I follow you into a whole vampire’s den, basically risking my life and blood if it weren’t for you, you dumbass.”

Typical Hank. It makes Connor smile and bury his head against the taller man’s chest. “Love you too, Hank. And thank you, for celebrating this with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: The Yawning Graveyard is a ref to The Yawning Grave, also a song of Lord Huron, huehue seriously check it out :P
> 
> Yes, I really got the idea for coffin cuddles and then i came up with a whole random 'backstory' to make a good excuse.  
> And may I say I'm weak for the "head-to-head" trope in shipping becos that shit's just perrrrfect.


End file.
